It Hurt
by LARunaway
Summary: I remember that it hurt… Looking at her hurt. One shot based off of Stuck In Love.


I know there's probably a lot of errors, but I had this stuck in my head and needed to put it somewhere fast. So here it is.

partially based off the movie Stuck In Love. I HIGHLY recommend watching it 'cause its AMAZING.

**Bold** is supposedly thoughts. I probably messed up on that too.

Told from **Jade's POV.**

**I remember that it hurt... Looking at her hurt.**

-Monday Adv. Writing Class-

I can't even focus on school right now. It's the last class and I just want out. My eyes start to wander. Most students are writing our story assignment we've just been given. My sight rolls to my right and settle on the desk next to me. It's Tori and she's asleep...again. I want to wake her up.

**Wake her up...**

Nothing. I just stared. Memories from this past weekend surface.

-Friday Night-

"Really Beckett?"

**Not really feeling up to some snooty Northridge party.**

"Come on, Jade. We're all going."

"Oh yeah? Is Vega going?"

**I caught him off guard**.

I never cared for her peppy, too upbeat self, and weird obsession to be my friend, but recently I couldn't help, but notice how..out of character she's been. Not sure if anyone else has really noticed, but I have. She gets food at lunch, but never really eats it. She's a lot thinner now. Her grades have to be slipping because I keep catching her falling asleep in class. She barely talks now. She never hangs out with our 'group' on the weekends anymore, she makes up some lame excuse about family or whatever and we accept it without a second thought.

"No."

**One more thing.**

"Then obviously we're not all going."

**I've seen her around.**

"Since, when have you cared if Vega WASN'T with us?"

**But she never notices me and no one ever notices her...except me.**

"I don't."

**She's always with Ryder now.**

"Then what's the problem?"

**And that's not good...**

" Come on, you know Northridge parties are the most entertaining."

**Ugh. I sat down on Beck's couch.**

"You can use it to blackmail them laterrrrr."

**He's smiling cause he knows I never pass up a chance to get one up on Northridge girls.**

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"BUT I am NOT babysitting Cat all night."

**He held his hands up in surrender.**

"Hey, I'll make Robbie & Andre the babysitters."

**I couldn't help but laugh.**

-Party at some house-

2hrs in. We took my Dad's Escalade, the perks of your rich parents never being home. Cat ran off and Robbie was quick to follow. I did a few shots with Andre and Beck till they took up a Beer Pong match. That leaves me currently leaning against a wall up stairs smoking a cig. I never smoke.

Except at parties.

I have to pee, but as soon as I was about to walk into the bathroom the door was slammed in my face. So now I'm just enjoying the view of all the plastered girls acting like idiots. I can't help, but laugh to myself.

**Then I see him. **

"Ryder?" His name tumbles off my lips.

**It's so loud in here, but I can still hear some girl yelling at him as they head up the stairs.**

"No Natalie!"

He swiftly opens the bathroom door and then slams it in Natalie's face.

**How many people are in that bathroom now?**

She starts banging on the door. "Ryder come on! IM IN FUCKING PAIN!"

The door finally opens and she walks in an pushes Ryder back past my line of sight. I can only see inside to the counter and sink. Three white powder lines are neatly spread across the counter.

**Nothing I haven't seen before.**

Then a girl comes into sight. A different girl, who I haven't seen yet. Long brown hair covers her face as she bends over the counter. She brings a rolled up dollar bill to her nose and then she tucks her hair behind her ears.

**In that moment, I swear my heart stopped. My lungs didn't function. My body wouldn't move. I couldn't hear anything. Time slowed down. It hurt. It hurt. The first time it hurt.**

Tori snorted that line like it was second nature.

**Her voice fixes my deaf ears in cruelest way.**

"Close the fucking door!" She slammed it shut.

**Fuck.**

I shook my head to clear my mind. I hurried down the stairs and found Beck. I started dragging him towards my car till he pulled away.

"What's wrong?!"

"I-I, we gotta go!" I started back to my car again. He followed.

"Why? Jade!"

**I didn't want them to see her.**

"We can all crash at my place okay? We just gotta go!"

**I didn't want to see her.**

"Fine, I'll get the others!"

-Saturday 8:33pm-

I'm convinced the only reason why I'm parked outside the Vega house is because Tori is my only real competition and if she's not there to push me to be better than...and she's the first person I've ever met that can actually stand their ground and go toe-to-toe with me. I'm not ganna let her just kill herself while everyone else is fucking oblivious.

**Truth is:** ** I care.**

Trina answers the door.

**When did I knock? When did I even get out of my car? **

**She looks horrible. Not worse than Tori, but still.**

"Why are YOU here?"

**disgusted much?**

"Where's Tori?" I push her aside and walk in.

**Where's their parents?**

"Ugh, I don't know!"

She rolls her eyes and closes the door.

" I never know anymore. Everyone comes and goes now."

She throws her hands up for emphasis.

"You're her fucking sister! You're supposed to look out for her, not let her snort coke at parties and fuck Ryder!"

Trina turns away from me.

"If she's not in her room then... I don't know."

She leaves the house.

**She sounded so...broken.**

"Get out!"

I look up to the stairs. Tori and Ryder are arguing about something. She's pushing him and starts heading down the stairs. They stop at the bottom.

"Fucking bitch!"

"It's my house get out Ryder!"

**What the hell!**

He pushes her against the wall hard and she falls to the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that again!"

"Hey, asshole!"

I punch him, feeling his nose crack against my fist.

"FUCK!"

Bloody hands cover his nose as I push him out the door and lock it.

I help Tori up.

"Jade."

Her eyes are dilated.

**She's high.**

"Come on. Let's get you some water."

I have her sit on the couch and sip the glass I handed her.

"What happened to you..."

She lays down.

"Can I just sleep...I really just want to sleep..."

I nod and decide I should go, but when I move to get up she grabs my wrist.

"No, stay."

**She looks at me so hopeful...and tired.**

"Please."

**How can she still look so innocent...after all that I've witnessed...**

So I stay. She fell asleep almost instantly. I stayed till Trina came back from where ever.

I'm not sure why, but I didn't want to be there when she woke up.

-I snap back to reality-

Black starts to drip out of her nose onto her hand she was laying on. I still can't move.

Tori's eyes finally flutter open and she looks up at me.

**It hurt.**

She doesn't remember what happened. She had a whole Sunday left to make herself forget.

**It hurt.**

"Your nose." I gesture.

Confusion swept across her face till she looked down at her hand.

"Oh.. Sometimes that happens."

I didn't miss the sadness that she quickly covered up with a light laugh. I kept my composure. I lightly smiled back.

.


End file.
